The Mysterious Region of Mokjo
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: In a newly discovered region, five trainers travel this region and try to earn all 12 badges and work their way into the Mokjo League while battling against the evil Team Dimension. They will encounter over 400 new Pokemon and meet challenges they thought they would never have to is region is one I created and most of the Pokemon are my own creations. The Pokedex is on my profile!
1. The Mokjo Journey Unfolds!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do however own most of the Pokémon and characters featured in the following story.**

**A/N: Yo! It's me KakarotSSj3 back with another story. This story is one that I've came up with thanks to a good friend, my fellow author, A-arbor. This story focuses on a region I made up and five trainers' adventures through this region.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mokjo Journey Unfolds! An Adventure 

It is a warm, windy day in the small city referred to as Kibou Town. It is here that five teenagers reside, each ready to start their very own Pokémon Journey. Our story begins in the Smith home of 7614 Lunape Avenue.

Crimson burst awake, his entire face dripping in sweat. The boy yawned as he wiped the sweat off with his arm.

Crimson then reached for his wooden nightstand, frantically searching it for his black glasses. After he put them on, he arose from the bed. Without his glasses, Crimson probably would've ran headfirst into a wall… after all he had done it before.

Next, Crimson grasped the small black clock that rested on the nightstand and stared at the time on it. In huge, red numbers it read, **4:24 A.M.**

Today happened to be different than any other day. Today was the day that he, along with his friends were scheduled to receive a Pokémon from Professor Cedar, the extremely famous billionaire Pokémon Professor. After all he had just turned 13, meaning that he was now eligible to go on his very own journey through the Mokjo region.

Crimson sighed as he continued to sit up in his comfortable full-sized bed. "_Man, I have to relax. I just turned 13… I'm scheduled to receive my Volcanup in only a couple of hours. Soon Vinny, Caden, Cobalt, Veronica, and I will be on our way to the Kibou Express that takes up to the mainland._" He said to himself.

It turned out that Kibou Town was actually an island located about 600 miles away from the mainland of Mokjo. It used to be connected to the region until a huge storm pushed it back centuries ago. Now in order to get to Mokjo, one had to travel by boat for a day or so.

Anyways, Crimson Smith is a tall but kinda skinny boy with some muscles. He was born in the faraway region of Sinnoh, Jubilife City to be exact. He moved to Kibou Town when he was only five years old. He has black hair that he brushes down and he sometimes wears a red cap over it. Crimson has crimson colored eyes, which is one of the reasons he got his name. He is also named after his grandfather, whose name happens to be Krimson. He has a crush on Veronica Martinez, one of his closest friends.

Crimson has four best friends, all of which he has known since he first arrived in Kibou Town. One of his friend's name is Viridian Johnson. He is better known as Vinny. He was born in Viridian City, which his ancestors founded in the late 1400s, and moved to Kibou Town at the age of three. He is the oldest of Crimson and his friends and he has light brown hair that he keeps spiked up and light green eyes.

Another one of Crimson's friend's name is Veronica Martinez. She is the only one of the friends who was born in Mokjo, Kadesia City to be more accurate. She has black hair that she keeps down and violet eye. She can be the most serious of the group and tries to stop Vinny and Crimson from attempting one of the "master plans". She has a crush on Crimson, who she doesn't know feels the same way.

The last two friends happen to be siblings. One is Cadmium Rodriguez . Most people call him Caden, a name that his father once came up with for him. He has blonde hair and golden eyes, which can emit a death stare if possible. He's quite playful and full of pranks, even making his twin sister pee on herself once. He was born in Petalburg City but moved to Mokjo when his father was assigned a job as a Gym Leader.

The last of Crimson's friends and also Caden's twin sister is Cobalt Rodriguez. She has long, curly, blonde hair that has blue dye on the tips and sky blue eyes. She is the twin brother of Cadmium and was born in Hoenn just like him.

Crimson laid on his pillow, desperately trying to drift himself back to sleep. He had to have all his energy if he wanted to start his journey tomorrow. After what seemed an endless battle between boy and pillow, Crimson gazed at his alarm clock. **4:28 A.M.**, it read.

"Damn, I think I'll go to Spind Creek… it's the place to be if you just want to relax." Crimson told himself as he hopped out of his bed. He searched the floor for anything he could wear that didn't stink or wasn't dirty.

When he finished finding his clothing, Crimson wore a blue t-shirt with a half-zipped red jacket on top of it. He wore some blue jeans and threw on a pair of red Nikes. He also threw on a red cap before heading out of his room. The boy then crept downstairs, not wanting to awaken his mother or father.

When Crimson managed to sneak out of his home, he started walking to a small river that started by his home. It was known as Spind Creek, since it was home to the Spiny Pokémon Spind along with their evolved form, Shathorn, both of which happened to be a Poison- and Water-Type Pokémon.

Upon arriving at the river Crimson looked up to see a girl sitting by the creek. This girl was shorter than Crimson and wore a purple crop top (shirt that hangs off your shoulders) and black skinny pants. She had black hair with purple tips and violet eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. This beautiful girl went by the name of Veronica Martinez.

"Hey Crimson!" Veronica smiled as she approached Crimson before hugging the boy. They both blushed and smiled as they exchanged hugs, after all they did have a crush on one another.

Not long after Crimson and Veronica sat down they started to talk. "So, you nervous too?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, good to know I'm not the only one." Crimson giggled as the two got closer to one another. Just as they started to hold hands, another figure appeared.

The two friends turned around to see their friend Viridian, a muscular yet skinny boy with light brown hair that was spiked hair. He wore a forest green colored tank top and cargo shorts. He went by Vinny for short, and also because he hated his name.

"Hey Crims and Devil!" Vinny laughed as he saw the two teenagers. He was quite playful so that was the reason he called Veronica a devil. It was sort of "how he rolled."

Vinny's laughter was cut short when he was smacked in the back of his head by an angered Veronica. "Man, I was just fucking playing… and anyways, I saw you two getting ready to tongue wrestle. The two of you really should get together." Vinny explained. Both Crimson and Veronica blushed with anger and an hint of agreement.

"No we shouldn't!" Crimson and Veronica yelled at the same time.

"You two really should," Another voice echoed through the sky.

Crimson recognized the voice and sighed. He turned around to see nothing but still yelled, "Why the fuck are you here… Caden?"

A tan boy with very light blonde hair and sparkling golden eyes hopped out of a tree near the other teenagers and landed in front of Vinny. He wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and khaki pants. Caden smirked as he walked besides his friends.

"Two words Crimson… fuck you. Plus, I was just teasing." He smirked as he walked towards the group.

"Where's your sister?" Veronica asked the boy as he sat down next to her. She wasn't so keen about being the only girl in a group with three boys.

"Here I am!"

Veronica was thrilled at the sound of the voice. She turned to see a tan girl with her curly, golden hair in two ponytails. She also had sky blue eyes and wore a blue short sleeved shirt covered by a black unzipped jacket with blue stripes on it. She wore blue shorts and then hugged her best friend Veronica. This girl went by the name of Cobalt, but her father used to call her Koby before he went to work in Dewjin Town.

"And Vinny, I heard you talking about my bestie!" Cobalt laughed as he pushed Vinny with her boot, making him trip and fall into the creek.

When Vinny climbed out of the Spind infested river, he found all of his friends laughing at him. "Fuck you all!" He shouted as he rubbed the many bleeding bite marks he had acquired from the wild Spind and Shathorn.

* * *

**Five Minutes Later!**

The five best friends sat huddled around the puddle Vinny had left when he was dripping wet. Crimson sat next to Vinny, who sat next to Caden, who sat next to Cobalt, who sat next to Veronica.

"Well, we all know what today is… so I was guessing that we could relieve ourselves with a game." Crimson explained.

"I know one! How about Would You Rather?" Vinny suggested.

"Sure," Crimson said.

"Yeah!" Caden and Cobalt shouted in union.

"That sounds fun!" Veronica stated.

"Okay, I'll go first. Would you rather fuck an Ebucktion or run around the entire Mokjo region with only your underwear on?" Crimson asked his friends, who took a moment to think.

"Travel the entire Mokjo region without clothes. An Ebucktion would burn off my privates." Caden laughed.

"What he said… but without the inappropriate second part." The girls responded.

"What are you guys talking about? My mom would kill me if she found out I didn't have on any clothes in the SHOWER! I'd rather fuck an Ebucktion." Vinny told his friends.

"Wanna give it a try?" Crimson smirked.

"What do you mean?" Vinny asked as he saw his friend's devious smile.

Crimson got out his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "I'll give you twenty dollars if you go into that forest and take a picture of you humping an Ebucktion and just so you remember… all Ebucktion are male and quickly angered." Crimson told his friend as he waved the money in the air.

"Deal, but you better have my money when I come back. And also, if my privates have to be checked by an authorized doctor, I'm sending you the hospital bill." Vinny joked before he grabbed his camera and walked into the small forest that was nearby their location.

A few minutes later, Vinny walked back to his seat limping. He had hoof prints all over his tank top and cargo shorts and a small flame was on his underwear, which were shown since half of his shorts were ripped off.

"That Ebucktion took half of my shorts… and my virginity!" Vinny laughed as he got a pair of clothes that looked exactly like his old ones out of his backpack and changed behind a bush.

"Okay, my turn! Crimson would you rather admit your feelings to Veronica or fight a Darfist?" Vinny smirked.

"Um, Darfist is the Dark Boxer Pokémon so I guess I'll admit my feelings to Veronica." Crimson said almost immediately. Vinny now smiled while Crimson and Veronica blushed bloody red.

"So, you admit you have feelings for her!" Vinny smirked.

"NO! Um, anyone got a completely different game?" Crimson asked his friends.

"How about Spin the Bottle!" Caden said to the other four teenagers as he found a glass bottle on the group and put it in the middle of the circle the group formed.

"I guess so, but I am definitely not kissing a boy!" Vinny said as he spun the bottle. After a few seconds of spinning the bottle, it stopped and pointed at Cobalt. The two blush as they leaned towards one another.

Cobalt and Vinny exchanged a kiss that lasted only three seconds before they backed away from one another. "Never speak of this," Cobalt commanded her friends.

Next, Veronica spun the bottle. While it spun, Vinny placed his foot in its path, making it stop while it was pointing at Crimson.

"Hey, you cheater!" Veronica and Crimson both yelled at their friend.

"Just kiss! I had to kiss Vinny!" Cobalt said to the two. "What?" Vinny said as if he had been offended.

Veronica and Crimson leaned towards one another and exchanged a kiss that lasted not five but ten seconds until the two realized that they were still kissing, Both backed away from each other as they blushed.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to stop the game… Caden is already asleep." Crimson yawned as he laid down on the soft grass. Soon enough, everyone was fast asleep on the grassy floor.

* * *

**Later that Morning!**

Crimson awoke and saw that everyone else were still fast asleep. He stared at the black watch on his wrist and then yelled, "Guys wake up!" His voice was more than enough to awaken all four of his friends.

"Momma, I don't wanna go to school." Caden yawned in his sleep.

"Well, you may not wanna go to school but you sure as hell want to receive your first Pokémon!" Crimson said out loud, causing his friends to burst awake.

"We only have two hours until we HAVE to be at the Professor's lab… meet at my house in an hour and a half!" He added as each child ran to their respective homes.

When Crimson got home, he climbed to his window and landed in room, right on his butt. He immediately hopped into his shower and freshened up. When he put on a new set of clothes they looked just like the ones he had on earlier, only fresher. He walked downstairs to see his mother making breakfast and his father reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad! Hey mom!" Crimson greeted his parents as he grabbed his bag and dropped it by the front door for when he was ready to leave. Next, he checked it. His PokéGear, clothes, and Pokémon medicine were all in there, packed nicely by his mother.

"Hello Crimson! Breakfast is now ready," Mrs. Smith said as she stacked two towers of pancakes on the kitchen table, one for Crimson and the other for her husband. Crimson sat next to his father and started to apply syrup to his pancakes.

"So, are you ready to get a Pokémon?" Crimson's dad asked. His son nodded and started to dig into his breakfast, his friend's would be arriving any minute.

"Great, do you have any idea on which Pokémon you want?" His dad asked. The boy shook his head.

"Not really. I'm leaning towards Volcanup or the Electric-Type Starter." He answered. After five minutes, the boy was done with his breakfast. And right on time, his friends walked into his house.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Smith! We were just heading by to pick up Crimson, so we can go to the Professor's laboratory." Veronica explained.

"Okay, that's fine. He just finished his breakfast. Any of you want some pancakes? There's plenty to go around." Mrs. Smith asked the children.

"No ma'am. We already ate our breakfast and we can't be late." Crimson's friends told Mrs. Smith as they, along with Crimson walked out of the door, each with their backpacks on their back.

"We'll miss you! And remember to call, unlike your brother." Crimson's parents reminded their son. After all, this was probably the last time they would see him.

All of Crimson's friends had on the exact same outfits they had on earlier, only they were both cleaner and fresher. They only had 20 minutes to get to the Professor's laboratory to receive their Pokémon.

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Later!**

The five teenagers soon made it to the laboratory. They were staring at a huge, black, high tech building labeled, **Professor Cedar's Pokémon Research Faculty**.

All five teenagers walked into the building and saw gadgets all around the place. They saw a man with a five o'clock shadow and a gray beard waving at them. He had a white lab coat on and his gray hair combed back. "I am Professor Cedar, follow me." He instructed the group.

The five soon-to-be Trainers followed the man to a room with only a table in it. The table had five Pokéballs on it, five strange devices which were each a different color, and fifty empty Pokéballs divided into five groups.

"You five must be my ten o'clock appointment here to receive their Starter Pokémon, eh?" The man asked. Everyone nodded.

"Great, I am Professor Cedar, top professor in Mokjo!" The man said happily.

"I'm Crimson, and this is Veronica, Viridian, Cobalt, and Cadmium!" Crimson introduced. The Professor smiled.

"Each like a color! Now then, are you ready to meet and receive your Starters?" Professor Cedar asked. Everyone nodded once again. The Pokémon Professor grabbed the five big Pokéballs and unleashed the Pokémon.

"First we have Volcanup, a Fire-Type." The Professor started, referring to a red-orangish dog-like Pokémon with small flames all over its body and a fiery tail.

"Next is Leafinja, a Grass-Type," The Professor continued, focusing on a human-shaped, green Pokémon made mostly of leaves and had a mask made of a black material, only revealing its eyes.

"This is Fishron, a Water-Type," The Professor added, talking about a small blue, fish-like Pokémon with silver armor covering most of its body.

"Now this is Poisi, a Poison-Type," The Professor said, mainly focusing on a small, violet squirrel-like Pokémon with spikes poking out of its tail, arms, back, and legs.

"Last, but certainly not least is Chivolt, an Electric-Type!" The Professor finished, directing all attention to a small, chimp Pokémon with yellow and black fur, electrified boxing gloves, along with a tail packed with electricity.

The trainers were astonished by the Pokémon and made their choices. It turned out that Crimson chose Volcanup, Vinny got the Leafinja, Cobalt received Fishron, Veronica chose Poisi, and Chivolt became Caden's Pokémon.

"Good! Now take these devices." Professor Cedar told the kids before giving each one of them a device that matched the color of their name (Crimson-Red/ Vinny-Green/ Cobalt-Blue/ Veronica- Purple/ Caden-Yellow).

"What are these?" Caden asked the Professor as he examined his own yellow device.

"These devices are called Pokédexes. They record data on every Pokémon you see and they give your more information on a Pokémon if you catch you," He explained. "I've always wanted to complete it, but I've gotten too old. Can you youngsters finish it for me?

"Umm, okay." The kids said as confusion as they put the Pokédexes in their pockets.

"Now, hurry to Kibou Harbor! The boat to Mokjo leaves in two hours. All you have to do is keep heading north and you'll reach the docks in no time. Good luck on your journeys!" Professor Cedar smiled as the students walked out of the laboratory, leaving for the Kibou Express.

"Thank you professor!" Crimson yelled before leaving. The others said the same and were on their way.

* * *

**Pokémon Parties**

**_Crimson Smith_**

**(Male) Volcanup (Level 5): Tackle, Howl/ Blaze**

* * *

**_Viridian Johnson_**

**(Male) Leafinja (Level 5): Punch, Growl/ Overgrow**

* * *

**_Veronica Martinez_**

**(Female) Poisi (Level 5): Scratch, Leer/ Atomic**

* * *

**_Cadmium Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Chivolt (Level 5): Punch, Thunder Wave/ Electrocution**

* * *

**_Cobalt Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Fishron (Level 5): Tackle, Screech/ Torrent**

* * *

**_In P.C./ At Cedar's_**

**N/A**


	2. Wild Pokemon Attack!

Chapter 2: To the Harbor, We Go! Attack of the Wild Pokémon!

It was a beautiful day in Kibou Town. The sun shined, wild Psycat purred and relaxed, other Pokémon smiled and cried in happiness. It was great. It was too bad that the five new Trainers Crimson, Veronica, Vinny, Cobalt, and Caden weren't enjoying the view. Nope, they were walking through Route 101, a long road that lead to the Kibou Harbors, where the Trainers would catch a boat to the main island of Mokjo. From there they would decide whether to accompany one another on their journey or travel alone.

"Chivolt, attack with Punch!" Caden commanded his new Starter Pokémon, which was the Electric- and Fighting-Type Pokémon Chivolt.

The Chimp Pokémon sent a punch flying towards the opposing Pokémon, which happened to be Vinny's Leafinja.

"Counter with your own Punch!" Vinny yelled. His Pokémon was none other than the Ninja Pokémon.

Leafinja sent its own fist towards Chivolt. Both Pokémon were struck by the other's attack.

Vinny and Chivolt were locked in an intense battle between their Starter Pokémon. They were trying to see who had picked the more powerful Pokémon. The girls watched them as Crimson wandered off.

"Leafinja use Growl," Vinny told his Pokémon. The Ninja Pokémon let loose a fierce growl that frightened the Chimp Pokémon, lowering its attack power in the process.

"Chivolt, use your Thunder Wave!" Caden announced. His own Pokémon sent a wave of static electricity at Leafinja through its fur, which paralyzed Vinny's Leafinja.

Leafinja could barely move after the attack, so this would be the perfect time for Caden's Chivolt to attack.

"Punch attack now!" Caden added. The Electric-Type smashed its fist into the paralyzed Grass-Type with all the strength it had, knocking it out also.

**Meanwhile w/ Crimson!**

Crimson had wondered off for a minute, hoping to train his Volcanup. He had already leveled the Puppy Pokémon to level six by battling a wild Psycat and Vocugzy. Now he was locked in a battle against a venomous Boalt.

"Volcanup use Tackle," Crimson started. The fiery Starter Pokémon smashed its fiery body into the Boa Pokémon, knocking it into a tree stump.

"Great, now use…" Crimson said, but before he could finish the command, his Volcanup unleashed a scorching flame on Boalt, burning and knocking it out almost immediately.

"Whoa, that was Ember!" Crimson told the Fire-Type before reaching into his backpack. He got out one of the Pokéballs that he had received from Professor Cedar.

Crimson pressed the button in the middle of the ball and watched as it expanded into a bigger sphere. "Go, Pokéball!" He yelled as he threw the enlarged Pokéball at the unconscious Boalt.

All the Boa Pokémon could do was watch as the red ball hit it, sucking the Pokémon into it. The ball squirmed around for a few seconds before suddenly stopping with a snap. That meant that Crimson had successfully caught his first wild Pokémon.

"Whoa, I gotta tell the others that I just caught a Boalt!" Crimson smiled as he grabbed his new partner's Pokéball, before running to his companions' location, with his Volcanup following him.

**Back with Everyone Else! **

"Hey, quit trying to eat a Coltruption!" Veronica commanded Vinny, who was trying to stuff a colt-like Pokémon into his mouth.

"Why? I'm just so hungry, that I could eat a Horse Pokémon!" Vinny laughed as he let go of the Pokémon, allowing it to run away.

Cobalt laughed as her brother continued to freak out about her Fishron being on top of his head. She laughed super hard as Caden tried to brush the Pokémon off.

"Get this piece of shit off of me!" Caden repeatedly yelled, ruffling his hands through his blonde hair also. When the Goldfish Pokémon finally hopped off the boy's head, he breathed out in happiness.

"Thank you! Your disgusting fishy Pokémon is off of my head." He smiled, much to his sister's anger.

"My what? Let's see how stupid my Pokémon is when it's devouring your flesh," Cobalt growled before returning her Fishron.

Suddenly Vinny's Leafinja was blasted by a fiery ball of fire, causing its Trainer to look at the source of the flame, which happened to be Crimson's Volcanup.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Vinny said out loud as he sprayed his Leafinja with the Potion he had in his pocket.

"What? I was just training my Volcanup," Crimson explained before petting his Volcanup, who barked in happiness. "Now Ember on that tree!"

"Oh really? Let's see what level it is," Vinny smirked as he got out his green Pokédex. He pointed it at the Puppy Pokémon and read.

"Volcanup, Puppy Pokémon, blah blah blah, level 7, blah blah, Tackle, Howl, Ember, blah, Blaze-" Vinny read before stopping himself to read it from the beginning.

"Damn bro, it's level seven already?" Vinny asked his best friend, who had a smile on his face.

"That's not all though," Crimson laughed.

"What do you mean?" Vinny questioned his friend. He knew that Crimson was just dying to say something.

"I'll just let you see it for yourself! Boalt, come on out!" Crimson shouted at the top of his lungs, causing all of his friends to gather around him.

A long, black Pokémon with a white face appeared before the Trainers. It had a white stinger at the end of its black tail and golden fangs that sparked with electricity and bright yellow eyes. This was the Boalt that Crimson had recently caught.

"No way! You already caught a Pokémon!" Veronica stated in amazement as she pulled out her violet Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

The Pokédex beeped, "**_Boalt, the Boa Pokémon. They constrict their foes and inflict with either electricity from its fangs or small doses of toxic from its tail, which aren't fully developed in inflicting toxic yet. They can swallow a paralyzed prey whole. It is an Electric-Type. Level 6; Thundershock, Hypnosis, Poison Sting; Static_**"

"Pretty cool right?" Crimson bragged as he returned both of his Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"Crimson, that's pretty cool! But, can we have a battle? I want my Poisi to battle your Boalt," Veronica told the boy.

"Yeah, I can't back down from a challenge. You're one Veronica!" Crimson replied as he released his newest Pokémon once more.

"Poisi, let's begin!" Veronica stated as she let her Starter Pokémon out of its Pokéball.

Both the Boa Pokémon and the Poisoned Pokémon stared at one another in a fierce way. They were ready to battle and they both knew that this would be the start of a beautiful rivalry.

"Poisi start with Scratch," Veronica said as her Starter Pokémon slashed Crimson's Boalt with its razor sharp claw.

"Okay, attack with Thundershock!" Crimson commanded his Pokémon. The Electric-Type Pokémon unleashed a shock of electricity at Poisi from its electrical body.

"Now Poison Sting!" Crimson added. His Pokémon then stabbed the Poisoned Pokémon with the sharp, poison-tipped blade on its white tail. Poisi whined in pain as it was sliced by the blade.

"Poisi use our new attack… Poison Launch!" Veronica said. Her Poison-Type Pokémon unleashed a barrage of poisonous spikes from its body.

After suffering from the attack,Boalt wasn't felling so good. It's long body had weakened and it was now glowing a violet color. Crimson suddenly realized what had happened to his Pokémon, it had been poisoned by the attack.

"Boalt, we have to finish this quick… attack with Hypnosis," Crimson alarmed his Pokémon.

The Boa Pokémon's eyes turned a brighter shade of yellow as hypnotic waves were sent towards Poisi. As soon as the waves struck the Poisoned Pokémon, it fell to the ground fast asleep.

"Finish it with Thundershock!" Crimson yelled. His Pokémon unleashed a last spark of thunder at Poisi.

Veronica's Pokémon fell to the ground defeated. After celebrating, Boalt fell to the ground since his poisoning had taken away the last of its energy. But since Poisi had fallen first, Crimson and his Boalt had won the battle.

"Good job Boalt, take a long deserved rest." Crimson told his Pokémon as he returned it to its Pokéball.

"Poisi, you did great… now take a rest." Veronica smiled as she also returned her Poisi.

Both Trainers hugged one another after completely healing their Pokémon. Not long after that, the five Trainers were back on the road.

In about ten more minutes, Crimson heard a fierce growl echo through the sky, and before he could look back he barely dodged a rainbow colored blast of energy.

"Whoa, what was that?" Crimson asked himself as he looked back to see a small, pink-purple cat with bright, blue eyes that now flashed a fiery red color, a long, sleek tail and a round emerald on its forehead. It had sharp fangs, sharp claws, and a small black chip-like device on its back.

"That was a Psybeam… Boalt use Poison Sting," Crimson commanded his Pokémon as he released it from its Pokéball. The Boa Pokémon stabbed the wild Psycat with its sharp tail and watched as it passed out, and the device on its back shatter into a million of pieces.

After restoring the Psycat's health, the Trainers saw that its eyes were now back to its bright blue color. But when they looked up, they saw dozens of wild Pokémon angrily staring at them. Each of them had bloody red colored eyes and black devices on their bodies.

As the waves of Pokémon surrounded the Trainers, the teenagers released their Pokémon and they were ready to attack.

"Uh-Oh! Leafinja, attack with Punch!"

"Chivolt you use Punch too,"

"Fishron use Tackle!"

"Poisi, unleash your Poison Launch."

"Volcanup, attack with Ember! Boalt, use Thundershock!"

All six Pokémon released their attacks on the waves of Pokémon. Many were stunned by Boalt's static electricity and most of the possessed Pokémon fought back.

"Volcanup, Ember us a way out of this crowd." Crimson told his Starter Pokémon, which unleashed a blast of fire that pushed all the Pokémon aside, helping the Trainers get out of the way of the incoming Pokémon.

"Why do you think that these Pokémon are trying to attack us?" Cobalt asked her friends as they continued to run from the enraged Pokémon swarm.

"I think I understand why they were attacking us. I saw some black chips on the Pokémon body. And remember when I beat that Psycat, its chip broke and it changed back to normal." Crimson told his friends, who recalled the conclusion of Crimson's previous encounter.

"I have an idea… when the Pokémon approach us, we tell our Pokémon to use any sound-based moves they know… so Vinny and Cobalt tell your Leafinja to use Growl and Fishron to use Screech." Crimson told his friends as the Pokémon approached them.

When the Pokémon were within 15 feet of the Trainers, Crimson let out his command. His Volcanup howled the loudest it had ever howled while his Boalt growled. Vinny's Leafinja growled with a loud echo of bursting sound while Cobalt's Fishron rubbed its stomach on the ground to use Screech.

The piercing wave of sound burst the black devices on the wild Pokémon foreheads. As the devices cracked and then exploded, the Pokémon lost their angriness and their red eyes changed back to their regular colors. They then fainted as if they were out of energy.

"Whoa, we did it!" Cobalt cheered as she returned her Fishron, and her friends returned their Pokémon.

"What do you think caused the Pokémon to rampage around?" Veronica asked.

I don't know… but I bet that this was just the beginning," Crimson responded.

"Guys, we have to get going! Our boat leaves in 30 minutes." Vinny suddenly said when he stared at his watch. With that warning, the five Trainers started to dash to the Kibou Harbors, unaware that they were being watched.

Meanwhile, in a bush of grass, a teenager dressed in all gray was talking on the phone.

"What do these kids have to do with anything?" He asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. Your mission is simple… eliminate them all,"

"Why? They're just starting Trainers!"

"They're not hurtful now, but in the future they will become a threat,"

"Okay, I'll ambush them on the Kibou Express. Grayson out," The boy in gray smirked as he started to follow the group.

* * *

**Pokémon Parties**

**_Crimson Smith_**

**(Male) Volcanup (Level 7): Tackle, Howl/ Blaze**

**(Male) Boalt (Level 6****_):_**** Thundershock, Hypnosis, Poison Sting/ Static**

* * *

**_Viridian Johnson_**

**(Male) Leafinja (Level 6): Punch, Growl/ Overgrow**

* * *

**_Veronica Martinez_**

**(Female) Poisi (Level 6): Scratch, Leer, Poison Launch/ Atomic**

* * *

**_Cadmium Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Chivolt (Level 6): Punch, Thunder Wave/ Electrocution**

* * *

**_Cobalt Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Fishron (Level 6): Tackle, Screech/ Torrent**

* * *

**_In P.C. / At Cedar's_**

**N/A**


	3. Attack of the Trainer in Gray!

Chapter 3: A Danger Rises! Attack of the Trainer in Gray!

The five Trainers walked until they closed in on a huge, whitish-silver cruise ship that was awaiting them in the water. On the side of the ship, in golden letters it read, _The Kibou Express_.

"Whoa, that's a huge ship!" Vinny said to himself as he, along with his friends walked towards the docks. When they arrived at the ship, they saw a huge, bulky man dressed in a blue and white sailor suit waiting for them.

As the Trainers approached the man, he smiled as he let out his arm. "Ticket, or I can't let you onboard the ship," He spoke with a deep voice that echoed through the entire ocean.

Veronica, Cobalt, Caden, and Vinny looked at him in confusion as they searched their bags worriedly. After all, they didn't know that they would need to have a ticket to board the cruise ship and the Professor hadn't even gave them anything besides their Pokémon and Pokédex.

"Tickets? Did any of you guys receive a ticket from Professor Cedar?" Caden asked his companions, all of whom said no, instead of Crimson of course!

"The Professor gave me these five golden tickets and told me to pass them out, he said that they could come in handy. Here, we each take one." Crimson told his friends as he grabbed five dandelion yellow tickets out of his backpack, giving one to each of his friends.

The Trainers then handed their tickets to the sailor guard, who punctured them with his iron ticket clipper, which meant that they had verification to be upon the cruise ship.

The five Trainers were astonished by how huge their cruise ship looked from the inside. It was obvious that compared to this, the outside of the huge titan was just like a Spidok. Hundreds or possibly even thousands of Trainers were probably on this ship, also on their way to the mainland just as Crimson and his friends were. Plus, since it was acceptable to battle others on the ship, this would be a good way to level up their Pokémon.

"Okay, our tickets say that our rooms are D12 and D13, which means we're on this hall." Crimson explained to his friends as he headed down a hall where all of the "D" bedrooms were. They walked pass 11 doors before arriving at their rooms.

"Us boys will bunk in D12, you girls settle in D13. Meet us out here in ten minutes dressed in your swimming suits for we can chill in the Jacuzzi like we arranged." Crimson told his friends as they went into their respective rooms.

When Crimson, Vinny, and Caden walked into their room, they saw that there were only two beds, a top bunk and a bottom one. They stared at each other before screaming out.

"I take top bunk!" Caden announced as he threw his entire body, along with all of his belongings on the top bunk of the bunk bed. He then reached into his knapsack and got out a pair of golden trunks and walked into the bathroom to put them on.

"I call bottom," Crimson then stated as he sat down on the bottom bunk of the bed. He then threw his violet backpack (I wonder why its violet) on the bed with him and opened it. He took out his two Pokéballs and red swimming trunks before placing them next to him.

"Well, I guess I'm bunking on the floor… at least I'm prepared." Vinny laughed as he laid his air mattress on the ground, this would be where he would sleep the night away. He then got his forest green trunks out of the backpack.

Meanwhile, Veronica and Cobalt had easily decided where each of them would be sleeping, with Veronica taking the bottom bunk and Cobalt on the top bed. They quickly got dressed in their swimsuits, with Veronica wearing her purple two-piece suit and Cobalt wearing a sky blue one-piece suit.

* * *

Now, the teen in gray that had been sent to eliminate the five Trainers had arrived at the Kibou Harbors. He was then stopped by the sailor guarding the ship.

"GIVE ME YOUR TICKET OR NO ENTRY!" The guard yelled, now infuriated by the teenager's attitude. The boy smirked and started manically laughing.

"Ha, do you really think that a Team Dimension Executive will answer to the likes of you?" The boy smirked as he got a Pokéball out of his pocket.

"Rodon, use your Tail Smash on this fool!" The boy ordered as he unleashed his Pokémon.

The Pokémon that was sent out of the Pokéball was a small, gray rodent-like Pokémon with bluish-gray scales hiding under its sleek, gray fur. A long, scaly tail rose into the air as the Pokémon revealed its sharp claws and powerful jaws. This happened to be Rodon, the Dragon- and Normal-Type Pokémon.

The Pokémon swung its iron-hard tail at the sailor and knocked the man into the cold waters of the Kibou Ocean, causing him to start to panic. "Now… Dragon Rage," Grayson continued. His Dragon-Type suddenly unleashed a ferocious blue-violet flame that took the shape of a dragon, which completely disintegrated the man, killing him on the spot.

"Tell Arceus that Grayson Scott sent you fool!" Grayson yelled into the sea as he returned the Rodon to its Pokéball. He then walked onto the ship and changed into his street wear, ready to hunt down Crimson and the latter's friends.

* * *

As Grayson ran into a vacant room, Crimson and his friends finally exited their rooms, dressed in their swimwear. They had planned to go to the indoor swimming area and play around in there. They then approached a map that showed all of the places available in the ship.

"Whoa, this place has a training area! I HAVE to check this out!" Crimson said as he ran towards an area of the boat where he could train both his Volcanup and Boalt.

Caden then smiled as he saw a place of his interest on the map. "Awesome, an arcade that has a PS3, Xbox 360, Wii U, 3DS, PS4, and Xbox One! Gotta go!" Caden said as he also took off, but in the opposite direction.

"Indoor Movie Theater showing… THE WERETOMIC! Plus, it has an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Vinny gasped as he then ran off, faster than a wild Cheetaru using Extreme Speed.

Now only Veronica and Cobalt, the two girls remained together.

"I guess that today's going to be a GIRLS DAY! Let's hit the pool," Cobalt asked her friend as she turned around, only to see Veronica dashing off like the others. "Cobalt, I'm sorry but there's a spa! I think I need a day to relax." She shouted to her friend.

Cobalt shrugged and continued towards the swimming area. Even if her friends weren't going to join here, that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy the day along with her Fishron. "This water is relaxing, not my fault they all have their personalities." She giggled.

* * *

**Meanwhile w/ Crimson! **

Crimson had finally found the Kibou Express Training Grounds after searching for around ten minutes. He had passed by his bedroom and switched back into his traveling clothes. He was now playing with a golden knob on the wall of the room.

"Whoa, I can even change the environment in which I train!" Crimson laughed as he twisted the knob, immediately changing the environment of the battlefield from a regular room to a simulated rocky mountain.

"Hey you," A voice cried out, causing Crimson to turn around. When he looked up, he saw a boy staring at him. He had jet black hair and eyes and blue shorts on with his yellow shirt. He also wore a baseball cap.

"What do you want?" Crimson asked.

"Do you wanna battle? My Flufee needs to beat some butt!" The boy replied as he grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. Crimson accepted and got out one of his two Pokéballs.

"Great! Flufee, come on out!" The boy yelled, sending out a small, tan colored, hamster-like Pokémon with an adorable face from the Pokéball in his hand.

Crimson got out his red Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon, trying to get some research on it. The machine bleeped out, "**_Flufee, the Fluffy Pokémon. Flufee are nocturnal and hunt for berries at night while blending into trees and dead leaves during the day to hide from wild Purru and Cheetaru, which are their natural predator. It is a Normal-Type. Level 3; Tackle, Charm; Cute Charm"_**

"Hurry up and choose your Pokémon!" The boy shouted as he started to grow impatient.

"Fine, fine! Volcanup, you can handle this!" Crimson responded, sending out his fiery Starter Pokémon. Volcanup let out a bark as it saw the boy's Flufee.

"Flufee, start this battle by attacking with Tackle! The boy started. His Pokémon dashed towards Volcanup, but Crimson had a different plan.

"Quick, jump behind one of these boulders!" Crimson commanded his Volcanup, who obeyed without question and avoided being hit by hiding behind a huge boulder.

"Now Ember!" Crimson added. The Puppy Pokémon struck the opposing Pokémon by unleashing a small flame from its powerful jaws, burning the Flufee in the process.

"Tackle," The boy ordered his Flufee, which obeyed by slamming into Volcanup, but luckily it didn't do much damage, due to its burn cutting its attack power in half.

"That did absolutely nothing! This time use a stronger Tackle!" The boy said to his Pokémon, but when he looked down he saw that his Flufee had collapsed from the damage it had been inflicted from its burns.

"D-Word it! Well, whatever your name is… here is exactly 105 Pokédollars. My father taught me that whenever you lose a Pokémon Battle, its kind to pay the winner some money. Your Volcanup is very strong." The boy told Crimson as he handed him some money before heading somewhere else.

Crimson was pleased with both himself and his Volcanup, who he congratulated on its win. He then looked up to see a boy that looked around 15, maybe 16 years old. He wore a gray hoodie that hid his black t-shirt and black hair. He had blue jeans and his stone black eyes let out a stare more deadly than Medusa's or Caden's. He spoke with a calm, yet serious voice.

"Are you… Crimson Smith?" The boy asked Crimson, who replied in a confused voice.

"U, yeah. But what is it to you? Plus, how do you know who I am and who are you?" Crimson replied. The boy turned his frown into a merciless smirk.

"Fools like yourself entertain me! I am Grayson, Grayson Scott. I was told that you were quite the Starting Trainer and that you will grow to be a threat to my beloved organization, so I was sent to eliminate both you and your friends." Grayson smirked as he got out a Pokéball, ready to battle.

"I swear if you hurt Vinny, Caden, Cobalt, or especially Veronica-" Crimson said before being interrupted by the executive of Team Dimension.

"Calm down fool! I haven't hurt any of your friends… yet. I decided to abolish the strongest of the bunch first and then seek out the others." Grayson explained before pointing the Pokéball at Crimson.

"Jetist, use your Flying Kick!" The boy yelled as he unleashed a blue and white Pokémon with winged arms that resembled a jet, which smashed its foot into Crimson's ribcage, pushing him into the wall and knocking off his glasses.

"So you wanna play like that huh? Boalt unleash a Thundershock, and Volcanup hit 'em with Ember!" Crimson demanded as he sent out his Pokémon and put back on his glasses.

The Trainer's Boalt sprang into action and attempted to shock the living hell out of Jetist, only to be knocked away by a scaly tail belonging to Grayson's Rodon.

His Volcanup charged a ball of flames in its jaws and sent it flying towards Grayson and both of his Pokémon. Grayson only smirked before commanding his Jetist another move, to avoid damage.

"Deflect!" The Trainer stated as the sphere of fire approached his Pokémon. The Jet Pokémon created a barrier with its wings that blocked the Ember, causing the damage to be split between Jetist and Volcanup.

"Rodon use Dragon Rage on that slithery Boalt! Jetist attack with Gust to blow that Volcanup away! Grayson announced. His Pokémon let out gruesome growls before locking on to their designated targets.

The Rodent Pokémon unleashed its Dragon Rage on Crimson's Boalt and the Boa Pokémon was overwhelmed by the attack as it fell to the ground, defeated.

Grayson's Jetist then flapped it wings with a large amount of power, resulting in a huge gust of wind sweeping Volcanup off of its feet. Rodon then ran towards the Fire-Type, ready to finish it with a Tail Smash, only for another voice to join the conversation.

"Poisi, attack with Poison Launch!" Veronica yelled as her Starter Pokémon unleashed a barrage of spikes fired from its body onto Grayson's Pokémon. The projectiles struck Rodon and Jetist head on and created a large cloud of smoke which created the perfect diversion for Crimson and his Pokémon to escape alongside Veronica.

Grayson saw through the smoke and smirked as he saw Crimson and Veronica run away. "I'll have you soon enough Crimson Kaleb Smith, but now to go after someone else." He laughed as he disappeared from the smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Caden!**

Caden yawned as he walked down the hallway. He had gotten hungry and was heading to the all-you-can-eat buffet he had heard about from Vinny. He didn't know that his friends were in danger, nor did he know that he was being followed.

Grayson had spotted Caden and was following him at the moment. He was going to eliminate the boy quietly so that Crimson and Veronica couldn't come to the rescue at the last minute. He smirked as he continued to trail the boy.

"Rodon, Dragon Rage now!" He yelled as he released his Rodon, which unleashed a blast of pure energy at Caden, who barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Dude, what the hell!? There's enough food to go around, shit!" The confused Trainer said to Grayson, who stood brave and mysterious in front of him.

"Jetist, knock him down with Flying Kick!" Grayson commanded his Jetist, which started to zoom towards Caden at full speed. Just as the Jet Pokémon was about to make contact with Caden, a barrage of razor sharp leaves struck it head on, knocking it away.

Caden turned to see Vinny and his Leafinja standing a few feet away from him and Grayson. A few seconds later, Crimson and Veronica arrived, sending out their Pokémon to battle also.

"Ah, four out of the five Trainers… how good! But do you actually think that outnumbering me will make any difference? If only Co-Bitch was here, I could eliminate you all at once like those crazy wild Pokémon were programmed to do." Grayson smiled as his Pokémon came to his side, angering both Caden and Vinny.

"Co-Bitch?! Don't call her that! Leafinja, continuous Razor Leaf!" Vinny growled, now officially pissed off. He hated when someone insulted his friends, especially Cobalt, his crush since they had first met.

Vinny's Leafinja unleashed a wave of sharpened leaves at Rodon, Grayson, and Jetist but when the dust cleared, neither of the three were harmed and Rodon was in the air, about to smash down on Vinny.

Rodon's Tail Smash knocked Vinny and his Starter Pokémon away, making them both unconscious. Vinny coughed up a little blood before saying to himself, "Her name's… Cobalt and she's the most beautiful… girl in the… world,"

Grayson then walked over to Vinny and kicked both him and the Ninja Pokémon. He evilly grinned before being struck by the Tackle of Crimson's Volcanup.

"Grayson, this is the first... and last time you attack my friends! Volcanup, attack with Ember!" Crimson told his Pokémon. Volcanup unleashed another Ember on the three villains and howled. The Ember not only inflicted damage, but it knocked both Rodon and Jetist out, shocking Grayson as he returned them.

"You're becoming quite the Trainer, but believe me… this isn't the last you've seen of me," Grayson smiled as he hopped off of the ship, into the huge ocean.

"He's freaking crazy! He jumped into a Thrashhark infested ocean." Caden said to himself before staring at Vinny.

"And speaking of crazy, what was all of Vinny's concerns about Cobalt being called a bitch about? He must really care about her," Crimson told his friends as he helped Vinny up.

"I guess we should find Cobalt and explain this to her." Vinny said as he limped alongside his friends.

* * *

**Pokémon Parties**

**_Crimson Smith_**

**(Male) Volcanup (Level 7): Tackle, Howl, Ember/ Blaze**

**(Male) Boalt (Level 6****_):_**** Thundershock, Hypnosis, Poison Sting/ Static**

**_Viridian Johnson_**

**(Male) Leafinja (Level 7): Punch, Growl, Razor Leaf/ Overgrow**

**_Veronica Martinez_**

**(Female) Poisi (Level 6): Scratch, Leer, Poison Launch/ Atomic**

**_Cadmium Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Chivolt (Level 6): Punch, Thunder Wave/ Electrocution**

**_Cobalt Rodriguez_**

**(Male) Fishron (Level 6): Tackle, Screech/ Torrent**

**_In P.C. / At Cedar's_**

**N/A**


End file.
